Television receivers in the individual rooms of healthcare facilities such as hospitals, hospices, nursing homes, and other healthcare concerns have become data-capable. The data-capability of each television provides interactive functionality for the pendant control, or pillow speaker, which a user typically operates to control the television. A pillow speaker is a data input device for controlling a television receiver. Upon input from the user, the pillow speaker typically generates an encoded signal that is transmitted to the television to trigger a function such as powering on the television or switching channels.
A pillow speaker is typically hardwired to a television using, for example, a three wire interface through a manufacturer-supplied input receptacle, located on the back of the set. The three wire interface typically consists of (1) the receiving line on which the pillow speaker transmits a control code (“the DATA line”), (2) the line on which the television sends the audio signal to the speaker located on the pillow speaker (“the AUDIO line”), and (3) the line which the DATA and AUDIO lines are referenced to electrically (“the COM line”).
In some pillow speakers, the audio is routed from the television over the AUDIO line to the pillow speaker at a fixed, maximum level. To achieve a change in speaker volume, the user physically manipulates a mechanical potentiometer such as a potentiometer wiper or varying tap provided on the pillow speaker. Enhanced or digital pillow speakers may send data codes to the television causing the television to raise or lower the audio level on the AUDIO line.
Most pillow speaker are either enhanced (digital) or non-enhanced (analog). The difference between enhanced and non-enhanced pillow speakers is the complexity of the code sent over the DATA line and hence the functionality of the pillow speaker.
Non-enhanced pillow speakers typically have only three control features: incremental channel control, volume control, and power on/off. The channel control and power on/off functions are implemented with a single switch that is normally open. When there is no power to the television, a button on the pillow speaker can be pressed, causing the switch to close and the television to power up. Each subsequent switch closure will cause an incremental change in the channel being received by the television until the “power off” channel is reached, at which point the television will power down.
An enhanced pillow speaker transmits a mid-frequency modulated signal or code to the data-capable television receiver over the DATA line. The code is specific to a desired television function and may allow for more interactivity.
A pillow speaker is typically manufactured to specifications specifically compatible with the television to which the pillow speaker is connected. These specifications vary across types and brands of television/pillow speaker combinations. Upon input from the user, a typical enhanced or digital pillow speaker is capable of generating a brand-specific encoded signal, which the appropriate television is capable of interpreting and thereafter performing the responsive function. The control codes are typically unique to each brand or type of television. Further, a typical pillow speaker is designed to be specifically compatible with the polarity and magnitude of the steady state bias measured between the DATA and COM lines for a particular brand of television. These voltage polarities and voltage magnitudes also vary significantly across brands of televisions. Further, given the polarity variability, the ability to derive power solely from the television is manufacturer-specific as well.
One problem with pillow speakers currently on the market is the lack of interchangeability. Given the specific and varied requirements across television manufacturers related to voltage polarities, voltage magnitudes, and control codes, consumers have been forced to purchase only those pillow speakers designed specifically for use with available television units.
Another problem relates to volume control. The mechanical potentiometer required to adjust the volume on a typical pillow speaker requires an invasive opening in the pillow speaker housing. This opening is typically the primary entry point for damaging moisture, contaminants, and gases.
Thus there exists a need for an improved pillow speaker.